The present invention is directed to an in-car hydration system. In particular, the present invention is directed to systems for storing a beverage, such as an isotonic sports drink, in a vehicle, keeping it cool, and permitting easy and quick access to the drink by the driver of the vehicle. More specifically, the system is for use in a race car or truck for use by the driver during the race.
Hydration of a race car driver is extremely important. During a race, a race car driver wears a protective suit and helmet. There is no air conditioning in a race car. Further, many races are run in summer and/or in the Southern U.S.A. As a result, the race car driver experiences a large amount of fluid loss during the race. In order for the driver to be able to successfully finish the race, he or she will need to replenish the fluids lost or suffer a serious case of dehydration, cramps or both. Furthermore, in order to not only finish the race but to receive the maximum hydration benefit, the driver needs to replace the electrolytes (sodium and potassium) lost throughout the race.
Additionally, a race car is traveling at speeds approaching and often exceeding 200 mph. Since the race track is shared by upwards of 30 cars, it is important that the driver keep his hands on the steering wheel and stick shift and his feet on the gas pedal, clutch and brake and that there be a minimal use of his hands or feet for other activities, such as drinking fluids.
Present systems used in race cars, such as in NASCAR races, include water bottles, mounted thermos with flexible tubing used like a straw, or a fluid bag in a pouch with flexible tubing used like a straw, such as a system available from BSR racing products. These systems, however, suffer from a number of disadvantages. For example, using a water bottle forces the driver to remove a hand from the controls in order to grasp and drink from the water bottle. Further, such a movement distracts the driver""s attention from driving, not only hurting his performance during the race but also threatening his safety and those around him. The other systems provide similar distractions. Because of the districting nature of these systems, the driver may choose not to drink, resulting in dehydration and poor performance.
In addition, it would be beneficial if the replacement fluid was maintained cold throughout the race. A driver is much more likely to drink more fluid, and stay better hydrated, if the fluid is cold. Additionally, the liquids should be available to the driver any time he desires a drink. Because of the inadequate systems in place, more often than not, drivers only drink during caution laps or pit stops.
Furthermore, because the weight of the race car is so strictly regulated and controlled, it is important that the hydration system be as light as possible and not weigh much more than the fluid itself.
There are numerous patents directed to systems, devices and methods for dispensing liquids to humans. Many of these include designs for hands-free operation. Most of these have designs which are specifically directed to a particular application, such as for example, on a bicycle or for running. Very few are directed to use in a car or more specifically are designed to withstand the rigors and demands of auto or truck racing.
The present invention is directed to systems and methods for overcoming these drawbacks and meeting these objections in order to provide a driver of a race vehicle with cool liquids anytime he desires, without compromising his or her driving.
The present invention is directed to systems and methods for delivering liquid to a driver of a race vehicle.
One embodiment of the present invention is a hydration system to be located within the race vehicle and which includes a shell with inner and outer walls and freezer gel in between. A bottle of liquid is placed within the shell. The shell has a lid to keep the bottle in the shell. Tubing is coupled to the bottle in the shell and is used to transfer the liquid from the bottle to a valve in close proximity to the driver, preferably near the driver""s mouth. The fluid is then available to the driver through the valve anytime he desires. Preferably, the shell is held or mounted onto the race vehicle.
In one alternative of this embodiment, a modified cap with multiple ports with disconnectors in the cap is placed on the bottle. The bottle is then placed in the shell. The ports mate with ports in the shell allowing circulation of the fluid in and out of the bottle. A pump can be connected to the tubing to move the liquid from the bottle to the valve. When the bottle of liquid with the modified cap is placed in the shell and the pump activated, the liquid within the bottle is able to flow from the bottle, through the cap and tubing to the valve and back to the bottle. As a result, the liquid is available to the driver as desired.
Another embodiment of the present invention is directed to a hydration system having an insulated pouch to be mounted within and preferably on the race vehicle. The insulated pouch holds a reservoir which includes a collapsible bladder for holding a liquid and a gas bladder for holding pressurized gas to apply pressure against the bladder of liquid. At least one gel pack for keeping the liquid cool is located either in the insulated pouch, in the reservoir or in both. Tubing is used to connect the collapsible bladder to a valve near the driver""s mouth. The pressurized gas in the gas bladder puts pressure on the collapsible bladder and will force the liquid out of the collapsible bladder through the tubing to the valve when the driver wishes to drink. A bite valve can be used by the driver to activate the system.
In a preferred embodiment, the fluid used in each of the above embodiments is an isotonic sports drink.
Methods using these embodiments are also contemplated in this invention.
The present invention provides either a hands-free hydration system wherein the driver can drink fluids during the race without having to remove his hands from the controls of the car or a system which requires minimal use of the driver""s hands or feet. The present invention also provides a hydration system which allows the driver to drink fluids without taking his eyes off the track or road.
The present invention also provides a system wherein the fluids within the system will be maintained cool for the duration of the race.
The present invention also provides a system in which little weight beyond the fluid is added to the race vehicle.
The present invention is not limited to race cars but can also be used, for example, in race trucks.